


A Tutor for Miss Hooper

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Roleplay, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Adler claims to be a self-defense tutor, but her methods seem a bit out of the ordinary.  </p><p>Or Sherlock and Irene fulfill one of Molly's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tutor for Miss Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutebutpsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/gifts), [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> I've been in love with this particular OT3 for a while now, but this is the first time that I've ever written them. This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr from quite a while ago, but I'm not quite sure if this is quite how they pictured it. Hope that you enjoy!

Molly gasped as she saw a woman lounging on the couch as she entered her residence. “What are you doing here? Who let you in?”

The woman, dressed rather scandalously in trousers and a blouse with a corset over it, simply smirked and stood. She curtseyed playfully. “Your housekeeper let me in…well, she left the door open at least. You really should have a chat with her about that.” She approached Molly slowly, stopping before she invaded Molly’s personal space. “I’m Irene Adler. Your fiancé hired me to teach you how to defend yourself.”

Molly blushed. “Oh! We had discussed it, but I had no idea that he’d already found a teacher. And I certainly didn’t expect you to be a woman.”

The woman – Irene – smiled at her. “Who else better to teach a woman how to defend herself than another woman?” Molly shrugged and then nodded slightly. Irene’s hand moved to her side, wrapping around the hilt of the sword attached at her hip. She stepped to the side and then moved behind Molly. Molly heard her draw the sword and she stiffened. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Irene murmured to her, holding up the sword for Molly’s appraisal. 

Silently, Molly nodded. “Go on then, you can touch it,” the woman told her, bringing the hilt closer to Molly’s hand. "Surely your fiancé has taught you how to hold a sword at least?" Irene purred suggestively in her ear. "Or perhaps you prefer something more feminine. A sword is so unwieldy." Molly could feel the other woman's breasts pressed against her back, her sweet scent overwhelming Molly's senses. 

"I don't believe I had any lessons scheduled for my fiancée today," a familiar voice said, coming from the doorway. Molly gasped and jumped away from Irene, blushing furiously. Sherlock strode into the room, coolly eyeing the two women caught in a rather compromising position. "It's true, I wished to engage a tutor in self-defense, but I'd hardly hire a notorious blackmailer and adulteress to do so." 

"You have no issue with the fact I'm a woman?" 

Sherlock's eyes gleamed. "Of course not. Although it did reveal something new about my fiancée - I wasn't aware she had an interest in the fairer sex."  
They both turned their heads at Molly's giggling, as she stood near the couch. Sherlock dropped his haughty demeanor (as much as he ever did) and sighed. "Molly, at least try and keep character."

Irene smirked. "This was your idea after all, darling." 

"I know, I know!" she said, still giggling. "I suppose I just didn't realize how...into it you'd both be. Silly of me, I suppose. Knowing both of you." She grinned at them affectionately. "Nerds."

Irene laughed as Sherlock's expression soured. Molly watched in fascination as Irene slipped back into character. "Do you always let your fiancée speak to you in such a way, Mister Holmes? No wonder she showed such an interest in me. She needs a firmer hand."

Sherlock, too, slipped right back into character. “She has spoken out of turn and she knows it. I’ll have to remind her of her place,” he growled, suddenly stalking towards her and seizing her by the waist. Molly, much to her chagrin, squeaked softly as Sherlock’s hands tangled in her dress. His hands traveled from her waist, up her arms, coming to rest on her shoulders. He pushed down on them and Molly’s knees hit the floor, a soft gasp of surprise escaping her at the rough impact. 

One of Sherlock’s hands threaded through her hair as the other undid the button on his trousers and pulled down the zip. “Time to make amends for being so disrespectful, Molly,” he murmured, tugging on her hair and pulling her closer to his crotch. 

Molly bit back her smile and brought her hands up to his pants, making sure that they trembled slightly. “I’m sorry, Sherlock,” she murmured, attempting to look properly chastened. She pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung free. Molly couldn’t help but glance up at him, only to find him intently staring down at her. “I won’t ever disrespect you in front of a guest again,” she said quietly, taking his cock in hand and licking a line up the underside of the shaft, swirling her tongue around the head. 

Sherlock groaned and tugged on her hair, more of a suggestion than a command – rather out of character, but Molly didn’t complain. Molly brought her hands up, bracing themselves against his thighs. Sherlock pulled harder at her hair this time, guiding her off his cock. “No hands,” he commanded. “Just your mouth, Molly. Show me how good you can be.”

Molly smiled wickedly up at him. “Yes sir,” she said, before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth again. Sherlock moaned in satisfaction, his head falling back as she continued to work him. Irene stood by, smirking, and watching Sherlock carefully. As his face scrunched up in pleasure, she suddenly stepped forward and placed her hands over his in Molly’s hair. He instinctively let go and then Irene put her hand on Molly’s shoulder, tapping gently. 

“On your feet, darling,” she commanded and Molly immediately obeyed, much to Sherlock’s dismay. 

He groaned and his eyes popped open, blazing in anger. “What the hell?” he growled out. 

Irene simply smiled and pulled Molly forward for a brief but intense kiss, savoring the taste of their male lover on Molly’s tongue. She then broke away from the other woman, and with a gentle push, spun Molly around so that her back was pressed against Irene’s front. One of Irene’s hands landed on Molly’s stomach and the other cupped the other woman’s breast over her dress. Molly moaned and dropped her head back to rest on Irene’s shoulder. “Brute force has a time and place, of course, Mr. Holmes. But didn’t anyone ever teach you that you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar?”

Sherlock grimaced, still ill-tempered from his thwarted pleasure. “A ridiculous phrase. Why would you need to catch flies in the first place?”

Irene laughed and tilted her head slightly, catching the tender skin of Molly’s neck between her teeth briefly before placing a gentle kiss in the same spot. “My expertise is defense, Mr. Holmes. Not linguistics. Although I am rather good with my mouth.” She squeezed Molly’s breast and then gently pinched her nipple. Molly moaned and squirmed against Irene. “I believe that Miss Hooper would like a demonstration.”

Molly nodded desperately. “Yes! Please! Please, Miss Adler.”

Molly stumbled as Irene released her suddenly. “Over on the couch then, kitten,” Irene commanded sweetly. She then turned to Sherlock. “And you get to watch from the chair,” she said, nodding towards the chair that sat adjacent to the couch. “No touching either of us until I say, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock grumbled and followed Molly’s lead, seating himself in his designated chair. “What happened to honey, Miss Adler?”

Irene chuckled and dragged the coffee table out of the way and gracefully went down on her knees, between Molly’s legs. Irene slid her hands up Molly’s thigh, under her dress, and pulled off her knickers, dropping them on the floor. Molly whimpered at the sight and her hands clenched against the cushions of the couch. Irene’s attention turned fully to Sherlock for a moment. “If you please, Mr. Holmes,” she muttered, licking her lips suggestively, before turning fully to Molly, flipping the bottom of her dress up, and burying her face between Molly’s legs. 

Molly was already close, but she knew that Irene wouldn’t let her come so easily. Sure enough, just as Molly was tensing, preparing for her orgasm, Irene drew back with a smile. Molly moaned helplessly and squirmed, desperate for the release that was almost within her reach. 

“Look at your poor knees, Miss Hooper,” Irene murmured, peppering Molly’s scraped up knees with kisses. “You poor thing…your fiancée is quite the brute. And look at him now,” she said, turning her attention to Sherlock, idly stroking his cock while he watched the two of them. “Completely wrapped up in his own pleasure. I bet that’s how it always is, isn’t it?” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed at the accusation and Irene winked playfully at him. 

She then turned back to Molly, dropping a soft kiss on one thigh and then the other. “We’ll show him, won’t we, darling? How good you’ll be for me if I give you pleasure?” she murmured, right before leaning forward diving into Molly’s wet folds once more.

“Yes, Miss Adler. I’ll be so good for you – I’ll do anything,” Molly panted, desperately trying to keep control of her body. Irene leaned back again, her face shiny with Molly’s juices and she smiled wickedly.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” Irene murmured.

“You, Miss Adler. I want to make you come,” Molly said certainly, squirming under Irene’s caresses. 

Irene grinned and then glanced over to Sherlock. “See what a good girl, she is, Mr. Holmes? Why don’t we move this into the bedroom? I think all of us would be a little more comfortable there,” she suggested, her own knees starting to complain about the hard floor beneath her. And she wasn’t about to force Molly down on the floor again. 

The three of them made their way to the bedroom, their clothes scattered around the flat. It took much longer than it usually would, since Sherlock and Irene both made a point to kiss Molly as much as possible on their way there. Keeping to their chosen personas of the night, they refused to kiss each other; although, their hands did wander quite a bit. Finally, the three of them entered the bedroom, all naked, and Irene glanced over to Sherlock. “I want you against the headboard, Mr. Holmes,” she ordered. 

Sherlock grumbled, but did as she said. “Last I checked, Miss Adler, I wasn’t one of your pupils.” He settled in against the headboard, his cock still jutting up from his lap. 

“You’re doing what I say though, aren’t you, my dear Mr. Holmes?” Irene noted, before tapping his ankle lightly in a silent request for him to spread his legs. Sherlock obeyed and Irene climbed up onto the bed, settling herself against his chest and in the space between his legs. He groaned against her shoulder as his erection rubbed against her back. Irene just smirked. “Molly, dearest, come up here and show how grateful you are for my kindness.” Irene spread her legs and then beckoned Molly forward with the crook of a finger. 

Within seconds, Molly had scrambled up on the bed, lying on her stomach and nuzzling Irene’s skin. She eagerly buried her face between Irene’s thighs, licking at her sweet cunt. It was messy and uncoordinated, which was just how Irene liked it. She sighed and leaned back against Sherlock, bringing her hands up to anchor themselves in his curls as Molly’s tongue continued licking at her. “Oh, Mr. Holmes, the tongue on your fiancée is quite magical, isn’t it?”

“She does have quite the talented little mouth,” he replied and Molly hummed happily. Irene groaned in appreciation at the vibrations from the sound. 

“Add your fingers now, darling. Make me come,” Irene commanded, moaning out her satisfaction as Molly scrambled to obey her as quickly as possible. Molly’s fingers trailed through Irene’s wetness for a moment, before easing inside of her and crooking slightly into Irene’s g-spot. After only a few more minutes, Irene was moaning out as her climax hit her, her body tensing and then relaxing as Molly slowly withdrew her fingers and gave Irene one last lick. 

Molly pulled back and sat, her hands on her thighs as she awaited her next orders. Irene opened her eyes and stretched lazily against Sherlock, indulging in his rumbling moan as he buried his face in her neck. “Such a good girl. I think it’s time to put both of you out of your misery,” Irene murmured, turning her face towards Sherlock’s and leaning forward, kissing him for the first time that night. 

They separated, their lips making an inappropriate smacking noise as they did so. Irene moved from between Sherlock’s legs and then grabbed a hold of Molly’s wrist, tugging her forward. “Make him beg for it,” she whispered into Molly’s ear, before pushing her into Sherlock’s lap. 

Molly grinned and immediately straddled their lover, sinking down on him before he had time to prepare. His eyes rolled back and his head dropped against the headboard with a dull thunk. “Oh Christ, Molly,” he moaned, his hands coming up to grip her hips tightly. 

Molly’s head rested on his shoulder, her hot breath panting against his bare skin. She slowly lifted up, until he was only about halfway inside her, before sinking back down. Irene had settled herself against Sherlock’s side, stroking his chest and playfully nibbling at his shoulder. “Doesn’t she just feel delightful, Mr. Holmes?” she asked, keeping up the pretense of her character even though the rest of her demeanor had basically shifted back to her usual self.

“Shame you didn’t…actually…teach her to fight,” Sherlock managed to quip, his teeth gritted as Molly continued to ride him. She giggled breathlessly above him as Irene smirked. 

“I’d say that my lessons have been much more enjoyable though, wouldn’t you agree?” Sherlock chuckled and managed to tear one hand away from Molly’s body, in order to pull Irene close for another kiss. Molly grinned and moaned softly as she watched Irene and Sherlock kiss, riding Sherlock that much harder, driving both of them towards their release. 

“Please,” Sherlock whispered against Irene’s lips when they finally broke apart. 

Irene’s smile was wicked. “I don’t think your darling fiancée heard you, Mr. Holmes. What was that?”

“Please,” he panted out again, his curls sticking to his forehead with sweat and a flush spreading across his chest. He turned his head towards Molly. “Please, Molly, harder.”

Molly moaned and slammed her hips down against Sherlock’s, continuing her rapid pace for a few more moments, before collapsing against him, trembling and whimpering as her orgasm shook her. Sherlock grunted and thrust up once, twice, and then groaned as though every bit of pleasure was being wrung from his body. 

Irene gently encouraged Molly to move off of Sherlock, guiding her to lie down near Irene’s former position. Sherlock sighed and slid down as well, his arm reaching down to the floor to grab a pillow that was thrown from the bed in their haste. Molly made a soft noise and turned to Irene, practically wrapping herself around the other woman. “That was absolutely lovely, you two,” she murmured, half asleep already. 

“A good birthday gift, then, my darling?” Irene asked cheekily, exchanging a playful smile with Sherlock over Molly’s head. 

“The best. You two should fight over me more often,” she replied, giving a lazy giggle at the end. Her eyes opened slightly and she grinned, before leaning forward to kiss Irene softly. She then turned and bestowed the same kiss on Sherlock. “Love you both very much. Thank you.”

“It was absolutely our pleasure,” Sherlock murmured and Irene laughed, while nodding in agreement. Sherlock reached out and rested his hand on Irene’s thigh, cradling Molly between the two of them. She shifted again, curling around Irene once more. 

“Get a bit of rest, kitten,” Irene whispered, softly kissing Molly’s forehead. “We still have all sorts of treats in store for you tonight.”

“You better mean ice cream and cake,” Molly muttered, already half asleep. Her lovers chuckled. 

“Amongst other things,” Sherlock replied, dropping a kiss to Molly’s shoulder.


End file.
